Current methods for the removal of a foreign object from a tissue in a patient are varied and have mixed results. An object embedded in the skin may be cut out, but will often leave a scar. Ultrasound methods such as extracorporeal shock wave lithotripsy (ESWL) can be used to shatter kidney stones; however ESWL requires complex imaging, administration of a sedative or anesthetic to the patient, and affects the surrounding health tissue. Accordingly, it would be useful to develop new techniques for removing a foreign object in the tissue of a patient with fewer side-effects and limitations of specific technologies to specific tissues.